Javert's Love
by Dark Side's Cookies
Summary: Troy and Chad explore Javert and Jean Valjean's relationship prior to his release. (Pun intended ;) ) Slash oneshot (but may continue)! Read and review! Please no flaming!


East High was producing Les Misérables for their Winter Musicale. Ms. Darbus seemed positively obsessed with it. Gabriella was cast as Eponine, and Troy thought that was a bit weird, considering they'd been together for almost a year now, and he was playing her father. Mrs. Darbus had cast Troy as Jean Valjean, and Troy was doing his best to remind himself, when he's on stage, he's Valjean, Eponine's father, and not Troy, Gabriella's lover.

Chad had been cast as Javert. It was a role that he was particularly having fun with. He didn't have to dance. Sing, yes, but he didn't have to dance. He especially loved his two solos. _Stars_ was his favorite song, but he also enjoyed his suicide song. Gabriella had told Troy he should watch the 25th Anniversary concert edition of the musical, telling him it would give him a better understanding of the music. He agreed, but solicited his best friend to watch it with him.

Sitting and watching, Chad turned to Troy. He'd been thinking while watching it and reading over his lines in his play book, and wanted to know what Troy thought about it. "I think Javert falls farther than the book says."

Troy turned to look at him, shaking his head. "Huh?"

Chad looked back at the tv. Javert was singing his suicide song. "Look at the anguish in his face, the pain and utter defeat. Yes, all of the text shows that he's fallen from where he feels he should be, but I think it's more than what we read, what we're singing."

"What do you mean?" Troy had no idea what his friend was saying.

"I think he's in love with Valjean."

Troy's eyes widened and he looked back at the screen. He could see how Chad would think that. He had been obsessed with the man, hunting him through the years, making him his top priority. Chad's summation couldn't be too far off base.

"I think Javert had his way with Valjean while they were in prison together."

Troy arched his eyebrow, turning his head to his best friend. "You think so?"

Chad nodded, closing his book. "Oh, yeah! He misses the way he could get off in him without a single care, and then he's released, no pun intended," he smirked at Troy who shook his head at the cheapness, "and Javert wants him back."

Troy nodded, agreeing with him. "I think you're right."

"Ms. Darbus with blow a gasket if she knew we were talking like this."

Troy laughed, shaking his head. "You're right about that one."

"She'd probably shit a brick if she knew we improvised it."

Chad had confused his friend again. "Improvised?"

"Yeah. It's Valjean's last night in prison," Chad says, thinking it out loud. "He's thinking he's going to finally be free of Javert, in every way. But Javert can't let him go, not with out having his way with him one more time. He's never told 24601 he's in love with him. After all, aside from not being able to have him the way he'd like to have him, and not believing a man should lay with a man, he can't do it, but he can't let him go without having him one more time."

Troy wasn't sure what his friend was saying. They wouldn't actually play it all out, right? Down to the the last thrust... Troy felt his ass tighten at the thought of Chad's massive cock throbbing inside it and was shocked to feel his cock grow. Standing up, he tossed his head down on the couch, shaking his head.

"I can't do this, Chad."

Chad stood, coming up in front of Troy. "Come on, we're just acting! Isn't Gabriella always saying you need to take yourself out of the part. You're Valjean on that stage, not the man who's fucking her tight pussy."

Troy resisted the urge to punch his best friend. He shouldn't be talking about Gabriella that way, but he realized he was right. He was sure they wouldn't go all the way. They were just researching the role. He didn't see any harm in this, and he let what Chad say slide.

"Alright, fine!" He leaned over, picking up his playbook and putting it on the table behind the couch. "I'm Valjean, thanking my lucky stars I'm out of this prison tomorrow." He threw his body down on the couch. He was sure Valjean had slept on his stomach night after night knowing Javert would be coming in anyway to have his way with him. He didn't even think he'd come in tonight.

"And I come in," Chad said, looking over his best friend laying with his ass up to him on the couch in front of him, "locking the gate behind me." He knew he was acting as Javert right now, but he couldn't help but feel his cock grow in anticipation of feeling Troy's tight muscles around him. Taylor would never let him fuck her in the ass. She was always such a control freak, both in and out of the bed. This time, Chad would be the one who's in control, even if he's pretending to be someone else. "24601..."

Troy turned his head, sighing heavily. "I had hoped you would not come."

Shaking his dread-locked head, Chad walked closer to the couch. "You're leaving tomorrow. I had to have you one last time."

Troy swallowed, burying his face in the couch. "Get it over with," he mumbled into the cushion.

"Not this time," Chad said, reaching down and grabbing Troy's wrist and pulling him up to him. "Not this time, Valjean."

Troy blinked. "But..."

Chad nodded his head, reaching his hand up to run his fingers through his best friend's hair. "One last time, Jean Valjean."

Somehow, Troy could feel how Valjean would feel. All these years Javert had used him for nothing more than an object, calling him nothing but his 24601 call number, but right now he felt like a human. He'd never been married, but that didn't mean he hadn't ever felt the love of a woman, the touch of her hand, the warmth of her pussy. There were women even in those days who would put out even if it wasn't proper, and Troy was sure Valjean had a few of them before going to prison. But since he'd been imprisoned, the only sexual encounters he had was with Javert. He knew Javert probably made sure of that. If any of the other men had looked at him with that look in his eyes, he'd do something about it. Valjean knew he was his, and a part of him, especially now that he'd said his name, welcomed it, especially now.

"Javert..."

Stepping closer, Chad gripped the hair at the back of Troy's head, pulling his head to his, their lips crashing against the others. Troy was shocked, but he did not pull back. He was Jean Valjean, not Troy Bolton right now. Lifting his arms, he wrapped them around the man standing in front of him, pulling him tighter to him.

"Valjean!" Chad murmured into Troy's mouth, feeling his cock grow more in his basketball shorts. He knew he wanted to take it all the way. He was his best friend after all. Neither of them would tell another soul. He wouldn't tell Taylor and he knew Troy wouldn't tell Gabriella. If they were to take this all the way, it would be their secret, and no one would ever know.

"Allow me, Javert," Troy said, reaching for Chad's T-shirt and lifting it over his head. His friend's body was so amazing. He'd admired him nonsexually in the locker room, but right now, as he pretended to be Valjean, he found Chad's well-defined muscles turning him on. Troy let his hand caress down over the chocolate brown skin of his pectoral muscle. It flinched under his touch and Troy smiled up at Chad. "Good?"

Chad nodded, placing his hand over Troy's, pulling his hand down the length of his torso. He'd never thought that the simple touch of his best friend's hand on his abs would turn him on so much. Troy swallowed, feeling his cock grow harder against his jeans. He couldn't believe he was getting turned on by his best friend, but love was love and sex was sex. Javert loved Valjean, even if he couldn't admit it, and Valjean didn't realize until this moment, he was in love with him too. They'd shared the same bed for years, and now they shared even more than that.

Chad brought Troy's hand down lower, over the band of his shorts, to stop on top of his rock hard cock. Troy knew that if he were to stop this, he'd have to do it now. This was going far past acting. Then again, actors in the movies do far more than this. The point of no return would be when he let his best friend tear into his ass. Thinking about it again, made Troy want it, really want it. But first, he wanted to get Chad as turned on as he was.

"Maybe this will be better," Troy started, giving himself a mental push to kneel down in front of his best friend. He was doing this. They were just acting, but it was still Troy's mouth that was going to be wrapped around Chad's cock in a matter of seconds.

Chad's eyes widened, looking down at Troy, his thoughts racing out of control. "No, Troy! Stop!"

Troy looked up at Chad, singing out his line. "The name is Jean Valjean."

Swallowing, Chad agreed to continue, singing back at Troy, "And I'm Javert! Do not forget my name! Do not forget me," but he stopped singing, lacing his fingers through Troy's hair, whispering, "Dearest Jean Valjean."

That's all Troy needed. Pulling down Chad's pants, his monumental shaft sprung free of it's confines. Troy knew Chad never wore underwear, but he was still shocked to see his best friend standing naked in front of him. It wasn't as though he hadn't seen him naked every day at school during gym and ball practice. But this was different. This time, he'd be taking this dark piece of meat into his mouth and getting him off.

Not wasting anymore time, Troy took the tip of Chad's cock into his mouth. He wanted to just dive in, but he had to ease himself into it. Plus, he knew Valjean knew this was his last night with Javert, his only night where he actually felt like a human with him, so he was going to savor it. Tomorrow he could go out and find a pussy to lose himself in, but for tonight, he was the _girl_.

Chad closed his eyes, shocked at how amazing his best friends lips felt on his cock. His eyes about rolled back into his head when Troy's tongue circled the head. "Praise God!" Chad groaned, gripping at Troy's hair and pushing him a little deeper onto his shaft. He had to remember not to call out Troy's name. Troy was the one who needed to be praised right now, not God, but that's what Javert would say. Chad was just going to enjoy this. It wasn't as though Taylor never sucked him off, but it was a rare thing. Oral wasn't something they did all the time, but fuck, this felt amazing.

"Valjean..." Chad groaned once his cock was all the way inside Troy's mouth. "I need to taste you too."

Troy pulled back. He hadn't even thought about Chad sucking him off, but after he said it, he wanted to feel Chad's plump lips on his cock. He knew how they felt against his lips, now he wanted nothing more than to feel them on his cock. Nodding he let Chad help him stand and Chad pulled his best friend's shirt over his head, tossing it aside before undoing his pants. Chad had always thought Troy's cock was a work of art. Not that he was into that artsy stuff Taylor always had him looking at, but the statue David left little to be desired when Chad thought of Troy's cock.

Pushing his pants down along with his boxers, Chad looked at Troy's cock and reached out to touch it as he stepped closer to Troy. "Valjean!" He let his lips crash down on his once more, wrapping his fingers in his hair and kissing him fiercely as he started stroking Troy's cock.

Troy followed in kind, taking Chad's cock in his hand, starting to pump it as well. The young men moaned into each others mouths. This felt so fucking good. Troy wondered what it would be like to fuck around like this after ball practice. He pictured the locker room empty, just the two of them in the shower, kissing and pumping each others cocks like this. He was so fucking horny right now and all he wanted was to feel Chad's lips on his cock.

Moving back toward the couch, Troy broke their kiss and pushed Chad to sit down on the couch. "Lay down, Javert. Lay down."

Chad did as Troy asked him to do. He wanted him to stop calling him Javert and call him Chad, but they were only acting. Troy turned and lifted a leg over Chad and kneeling on the other side of his shoulder on the couch, kneeling his other knee by his other shoulder. Chad looked up at the shaft that hung down in front of his face, longing to wrap his mouth around it. "Jesus!"

Without another word, Chad lifted his head off the couch and took Troy into his mouth. Troy's eyes widened and he groaned out, "Oh, fuck!" Chad didn't stop. He let the entire length slide deep into his mouth, down his throat. He was good at this. He knew Chad had never sucked off another man before, but he did it like a pro. Not even Gabriella could take him all in his mouth.

Swallowing, he lowered his own head and started to suck his best friend's cock. The feeling of Chad's mouth on his cock and his mouth wrapped around Chad's made Troy almost lose it. He could blow his load right now, but he didn't. Troy let his hands slide down over Chad's thighs, gripping at them slight as Chad's hand cupped Troy's balls. Troy swallowed, an act that made Chad's cock grow even more in his mouth, making Troy almost gag, but he didn't, sucking more and more into his mouth.

Chad knew he was going to have to have Troy sooner rather than later. He wanted to feel his ass pull everything he had out of him, but he also wanted to enjoy this a little longer. He lifted his hand to slide his fingers into his mouth along with Troy's cock to get them wet. He was going to play with Troy's ass to loosen him up. Getting two of his fingers wet enough, he pulled them from his mouth and continued to suck on Troy's shaft before reaching around and pulling at his ass cheeks before sliding the tip of his finger into Troy's tight ass.

Troy's eyes widened and he thrust his hips against Chad's face. He smiled, letting his tongue slide around Troy's cock, pushing his finger farther into him. Moaning out, Troy gripped on tighter to Chad's thighs, doing his best not to blow into Chad's throat. Chad slipped the other wet finger inside Troy's ass and started to slowly fuck him.

"Jesus Christ!" He had to pull himself off of Chad's cock, knowing if he didn't, he'd hurt his best friend, and he couldn't do that. "Fuck me now, Chad! Just fuck me!"

Chad couldn't believe his ears. It was exactly what he wanted to hear. He wanted to hear his best friend scream out his name, telling him to fuck him. Sliding up on the couch, he came up behind him, pulling Troy to kneel with him on the couch in front of him. "Yes, Troy! I'll fuck you! God, yes!" He kissed the side of his neck, letting his hand slide down over one Troy's abs before grabbing his cock and starting to stroke it. Grabbing his own cock, he let it slap against Troy's ass. Troy jerked in Chad's hand and Chad slid his dick between Troy's ass cheeks.

"Don't tease me, Chad. Don't tease me!"

Chad smiled, sucking on the back of Troy's shoulder as he continued to pump Troy's cock in his hand, pushing his own through the tight orifice of Troy's ass. "Troy! Oh, fuck, Troy!"

Troy couldn't describe how much he liked hearing his best friend grunt out his name, but not as much as he loved feeling the large shaft pushing and tearing at his ass. "Tear me open, Chad! Rip my ass up!" Troy had thought this would be the point of no return, but that had been when he had screamed for Chad to fuck him. He was getting what he truly wanted now. He wanted Chad's cock buried so tight in his ass he knew he wasn't going to walk for days. That's how Gabriella said she felt when Troy fucked her real good. He was gonna know exactly how she felt now.

Chad slid the hand not stroking Troy's cock up over his abs to one of his pecs, taking the nipple into his fingers, pinching it and pebbling it at his touch. He started thrusting more and more into Troy's ass as it began to open up to him more. It wasn't even hurting Troy anymore. He was really beginning to enjoy it, really enjoy it. Chad was rubbing up against his prostate and Troy never thought anything could feel this good. He thought the nerve endings in his cock felt good, but this...

"Oh, Jesus Fucking Christ, Chad! Bust your nut in me! Beat my ass and bust your nut!"

Chad bit at Troy's shoulder, sliding his hand up to his neck and turning Troy's head back to his as he let their lips come to each others again, kissing each other deeply. Their tongues moved against the others and Chad felt his balls start to tighten behind Troy's ass, pushing harder and harder into him. He didn't want this to end, but it was coming. And just as his balls tightened up, he felt Troy's shaft jerk and looked down to see his white hot juice spurt out of him. He wanted to taste that, lap it all off of his cock. Just thinking that made him blow his load into his best friend's ass. Groaning out loudly, he screamed out his name.

"TROOOOOOYYYYY!"

Troy smiled, collapsing forward feeling Chad's cock still pulsing in his ass. "Yes, Chad! Oh, fuck yes!"

Chad smiled. "That was amazing, Troy! So amazing!"

Troy nodding. "I know. I want to do it again."

Chad chuckled. "So do I. We're gonna need a shower."

Troy laughed this time, causing his ass to tighten around Chad's cock some more. "I was just thinking about what it would be like to fuck you in the locker room."

Chad felt his cock lurch in Troy's ass. "Come on. I want to taste your cum, Troy."


End file.
